There exist today numerous methods of collecting data for the purposes of providing an image of geographical reference from a source. These data can come in the form of streaming video and telemetry from a monitoring vehicle or orbiting satellite, for example. These methods normally provide one type of data to be processed into a form that can be interpreted for display and sent to one or more end users. Separate processes are invoked to combine the video and telemetry portions in order to create a geo-referenced image, an image with a “footprint” (relative location and position) on the surface of the Earth. Often requests are made for still-frame images that reference back to the combined video and telemetry image. For example, a submarine may be involved in a surveillance operation and be requesting images via satellite or those provided by an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV).
In order to satisfy the numerous imagery products that may be requested, separate systems must be developed and maintained, creating additional burden to both the end users and the supplier(s) of these imagery products. These systems (or subsystems) must be synchronized with one another, depending upon the number of users requesting access to the data at the same time. This can prove challenging for a method that incorporates the use of several distinct systems or subsystems. Also important is the fact that requests for still frame images can be occurring at the same time as the streaming data images are being accessed, furthering the need for highly reliable synchronization.
When the process of combining streaming video and telemetry for multiple viewers requires integration of multiple systems or subsystems, the ability to create multiple imagery products often results in a need to develop proprietary interfaces using specialized equipment. For example, using non-standard sensory products make the system less flexible, and may lead to a decrease in the types of imagery products available for certain applications. Additional limitations may include a loss in location precision and an increase in the time required for data conversion through multiple interfaces due to system or subsystem integration(s).
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for an improved remote imaging and telemetry processing application.